


A Fantabulous Valentine’s Day

by HelenHuntress



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Helena my awkward baby, Humor, hopefully in a distant place in Gotham Harley is celebrating valentines with Ivy, it’s just fluff, poor Cassandra having to deal with Harley like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenHuntress/pseuds/HelenHuntress
Summary: Helena and Dinah celebrate Valentine’s with a small surprise
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance, Huntress/Black Canary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	A Fantabulous Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! Here’s a short self-indulging fluffy Huntress/Canary fic 💜

“What’s going on…?”

Dinah’s head popped up behind the huge balloon. “Happy Valentine’s Day honey!”

Helena looked over to the shitty worn down couch and saw a gigantic teddy bear barely sitting on it (HAH get it bear barely?) “Is this what you do for your… significant other on this holiday?”

“Well, yes, and other stuff too. Like going out to dinner or going on an extravagant date, things like that.”

“So like…. What we do regularly already?” Helena asked genuinely.

Dinah paused from positioning the balloons, “Huh, well when you put it that way… yeah.”

“Please don’t tell me we have to return all this shit. Carrying it home was already bad enough,” Renee said from her seat on the loveseat. “Whatever, I’m gonna leave you two lovebirds alone now. Got a date actually.”

“We expect every and all details.”

Renee snorted and took a sip from her flask, “Yeah, I don’t think so songbird.” She left the apartment quickly.

Helena was still near the door and turned to Dinah’s smiling face. “Hi.”

“Hey sweetheart. How was dealing with the little shits today?”

Helena shrugged, “Better, there were no high school fights today. I think everyone was just focused on Valentine’s then anything? Do you have work tonight?”

“Nope, Ted said that he didn’t need me to train tonight. Said and I quote, “Spend time with your girlfriend. She looks like the type to put a bolt in me if I kept you for tonight.”

“Do I really come off as that violent?” Helena said as she shoved the bear on the ground to sit on the couch.

Dinah gushed as she saw Helena subconsciously pout. “Well, you do have a resting bitch face, although I think it’s adorable but that’s just me. And you do have rage issues-“

“I don’t,” Helena pouted even more and crossed her arms.

“Sure baby you don’t,” Dinah giggled. “Anyway, what do you want to do for the rest of the day? I want your first Valentine’s celebration to be all about you.”

Helena hummed, “Could we… just stay in? I know you have been stressed out about finding Cassandra and your new job. Let’s just… relax. I could even give you a back massage cause I know you’ve been saying that it hurts.”

Dinah smiled at her girlfriend. Even when she said that Helena could be in charge of tonight, she thought of her well-being. They’ve come a long way since their first meeting.

“Sure, how about we put on one of those shitty reality shows you’re weirdly invested in and cuddle for the night?”

Helena nodded and went into her room to grab a blanket for them. Dinah quickly made hot chocolate for them (extra sugar and marshmallows for Helena cause even though she denies it she loves it that way).

Once everything was handled, the two cuddled closely on the couch, Helena only slightly awkward about the close proximity given that her girlfriend was a cuddler.

Two episodes in, the couple on the couch heard a knock on the door. Helena got up swiftly and checked the peephole before opening the door. She was met by a box on the ground and a… very crude drawing of two figures scissoring each other taped to it.

Helena rolled her eyes as she grabbed the box and went back inside. “Harley sends her regards.”

She set the box on the coffee table as Dinah reached for the drawing. “She’s gotten better don’t you think? I can actually tell that it’s two girls scissoring.”

Helena snorted as she took a sip from her cup. “I think Cassandra might’ve helped her on that.”

“Oh gross don’t make me believe that she knows what that is. Cassandra’s my baby. Oh there’s a note here too. ‘Word on the street is that songbird and crossbow killer are bumpin uglies! My condolences to the both of ya, I know I would’ve been a betta girlyfriend than the either of you. And don’t worry about Cassie here, she’s still with me. And we’re definitely not blowing shit up, nope. Anyway! I’m happy for you two really! To show you how happy I am, here’s a little valentine gift for you two *wink* *wink* btw I had to explain what it was to Cass and now she’s mortified. Okay byyeeeee don’t think of me too much while using it!’”

Helena opened the box and immediately spat out her hot chocolate, “She gave us a dildo and handcuffs… specifically the ones Renee said she lost.”

“Not even the fuzzy kind… so inconsiderate…”

“Babe I’m more concerned that she explained what a dildo is to Cassandra.”

“Awww so you do care about her.”

“Are we sure this is… even clean? She could’ve stolen it from someone.”

“And why are you asking questions about it like we’re gonna actually use it?”

Helena blinked, “Good point.”

“Unless…?”

“No no! I’m fine with just relaxing on the couch with you!” Helena blurted out as she turned beet red.

Dinah snickered as she kissed Helena. “You’re so easy to tease.”

“No massage for you,” Helena grumbled.

“Awww don’t be like that you big baby,” Dinah laughed as she continuously pecked her girlfriend’s lips and cheeks until she got her laughing and pushing her away.

Dinah settled back down from her attack and sat closely to Helena again, resuming the TV binging. She hummed as Helena played with her hand idly. “Hey Dinah?”

“Yeah Helena?”

She felt a warm kiss on the cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Dinah turned to her side to see Helena’s side profile, a soft smile playing on her lips. “Happy Valentine’s Helena.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone’s interested  
> twitter: @huntresstzuyu  
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/tzuse_supremacist


End file.
